If I Could Turn Back Time
by Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura
Summary: If you could turn back time, Sakura, would you? Itachi asked. Sakura thought for a moment. If I could turn back time and still be in Kohana with Sasuke and everyone else? she asked. Then I'd have to say no. she smiled.
1. A beautiful blossom

If I Could Turn Back Time

_Sakura sat their on the ground not caring who saw her cry. Everyone knew who she was: Billboard brow, forehead girl, pinky. They just found so many things to make fun of her for. She sniffled, hiding her eyes with her hands. She looked up feeling a shadow fall over her. It was an older kid, he must have been 5 years older then her. "Why are you crying?" he asked, binding down, he pulled her bangs away so he could see her face. _

"_T-t-they picked... on m-me..." she said, in a quite voice. "Why would they pick on you?" he asked. "Because I-I-I have a-a b-big f-forehead..." she said, letting out another sob. "Do you think you have a big forehead?" he asked. She shook her head no. "Then why do you care what other people think?" he asked. "I just want people to like me..." she said, wiping a couple tears from her face, noticing the kids that had played a trick on her coming back. _

"_What would you say if I told you I liked you?" he asked. Sakura looked down. The only people who had ever told her that they liked her where her parents. "I-I don't know..." she said. "Come on I'll walk you home..." he said standing up, he offered her his hand. She hesitated then took it. "So what's your name?" he asked, walking past the group of kids with Sakura close behind. "It's Haruno Sakura." she said. _

"_What a pretty name for such a lovely blossom." he said. Sakura smiled. "And what's your name?" she asked. "It's Uchiha Itachi." he smiled down at her. _

"Sakura! Sakura! You're needed in room 302." a passing nurse said. Sakura awoke from

her dream, she hadn't dreamt about him in a long time. She didn't want to. But he was the first one who had ever shown her happiness. Sakura quickly got up and made her way down the halls of the hospital. It was going to be a long night.

XXX

Sakura sighed as she opened the door to her apartment, she threw her house keys on the kitchen table. She slowly made her way to the bathroom. He had seen her when she was about 14. He didn't say anything to her. She didn't even think he knew who she was anymore. What did se suspect he was an S class criminal. What did she think he still loved her. She looked at her reflection. He gasped seeing his reflection behind her. She turned seeing nothing.

"I really need to get more sleep." she mumbled to her self. She walked into her room, changing out of her hospital uniform, and into some comfy pajama bottoms, and a tank top. She laid down in bed pulling the blankets on her, she rolled over after turning the lights off. Not noticing the pair of sharingan eyes staring at her through the window.

"_Ita-kun!" the bubble gum haired girl yelled, running down the street. Itachi stopped walking with him mother noticing the small girl. She tripped, falling on her face. "Oh my!" his mother said, with a surprise. Sasuke laughed. "Serves you right, forehead girl!" he yelled, laughing again. Itachi turned and glared at him little brother with his sharingan activated. Sasuke froze. _

_Itachi quickly walked to the girl helping her up. "Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" he asked. "Hai, Ita-kun!" Sakura smiled, not noticing the cuts she had gotten on her knees. "Now what was so important that you had to show me, Sakura-chan?" Itachi asked, with a small smile. "Look!" she said, pointing to the red ribbon that held her hair back. "I made another friend, her name is Ino!" Sakura smiled. _

"_I'm glad." he smiled back. "But your still my best friend, Ita-kun!" Sakura said, giving him a hug. He hugged her back. "I also wanted to know if you wanted to come and eat over at my house. My mommy said she wanted to meet you?!" Sakura asked, happily. "Let me go ask my mom." Itachi said, he turned and walked to him mother. Sakura smiled. _

Sakura awoke hearing the load noise of her alarm clock. She sighed and turned it off. _Why __do I keep thinking about him..._ Sakura sighed crawling out of bed and made her way to the bathroom, not noticing that her bedroom window was opened.

A/N Time

Well, I hope ya guys like it! Later.

-Sakura


	2. The Uchiha is back

If I Could Turn Back Time

The 20 year old medic nin, walked down the streets to the hospital trying to shake off the feeling that someone had been following her. She sighed, as she plopped down at her desk. "Good morning, Haruno-san." a passing nurse said. "Good morning." Sakura said, lazily. Sakura looked down at her papers that where on her desk. "Is their something you need?" Sakura asked, looking up to see an ANBU.

"Tsunade-sama wants you to report to the Hokage tower." he said, then left as quickly as he came. Sakura felt her eyes glare. _I wonder what's going on..._ Sakura thought, in a poof she was gone.

XXX

"Was their something you needed, Tsunade?" Sakura asked, walking in the room, noticing that Naruto and Kakashi where in the room to. "The Uchiha is back." Tsunade said. "Sasuke-teme is back!" Naruto yelled. "Yes, he's being held for questioning right now, after that. I want you to try and help him get used to living here again." Tsunade said. Naruto quickly ran off to tell Hinata. And Kakashi left to do Kakashi things...

"Tsunade, why are you letting him back!" Sakura had a mix of emotions in her. She didn't know if she wanted him back. "Sakura, he has killed Orochimaru. I think he should be welcomed back. Of course he won't go on missions for awhile. But still he would be a big help in Kohana." Tsunade said. "Whatever." Sakura walked out of the Hokage's office before poofing to the training grounds... she had to hit something.

XXX

Sakura limped down the street back to her apartment. She stopped seeing someone waiting at her door. She looked up at the youngest Uchiha. She pushed past him and into her apartment. She nearly jumped when he followed behind her. "What do you want Uchiha-san?" she asked, glaring at him. She put healing chakra into her hand and healed her bleeding leg.

"I'm aloud to stay here, back in Kohona with everyone." he said. Sakura didn't say anything. She turned on her stove and put a pot on to boil water for a glass of tea she really needed one. "Is that the only reason why you came her, Uchiha?" she asked. "I had been thinking a lot." he said. She zoned him out as she started to pour water in her tea glass. And dipped the tea packet in it. "And I was hoping that you would help me revive the Uchiha clan." he said.

Sakura dropped the tea pot. "Excuse me?" she asked. Sasuke smirked. _She must be so surprised _the Uchiha thought. "I want you to help me revive the Uchiha clan." he said. Sakura laughed out loud. "You want me? Little weak annoying Haruno Sakura. Well you know what I have to say to that." Sakura glared. "Burn in hell!" she yelled, punching him.

He fell backwards landing on the steeps to the apartment. "Sakura..." he hissed, glaring at her his sharingan activated. Sakura glared back at him. "What are you waiting for! For him to come back for you I doubt that will ever happen. He's forgotten about you. He never really loved you! That bastard Itachi was never capable of loving!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura slammed the door in his face, she locked the door.

She just stared at the door not sure of anything anymore. She just wanted to wake up. Sakura gasped hearing something move. She quickly turned around to run into blood red sharingan eyes. "It's nice to see you again." Sakura's eyes widened. "Blossom." he smirked.

A/N Time:

Chapter two done! -dances- Well, hope you liked it. Later.

-Sakura


	3. A New Mission

If I Could Turn Back Time

Sakura had to stop her self from screaming. "What are you doing here, Itachi?" she asked. "I told you I would come and get you when I thought you where ready to leave."

_Sakura sat down against a small tree, still not in bloom yet. She sighed as she waited for Itachi to come and meet her. He was running late. Sakura quickly stood up hearing foot steps. "Itachi-kun!" she yelled happily. She ran up to him, hugging him. "Sakura-chan." he smiled._

_Sakura stepped back, her face was filled with shock as she looked down at the blood that covered the Uchiha's clothes. And the blood that was now on her hands from hugging him. "Ita-kun?" she asked. "I'm sorry, Blossom." he said, binding down. "But I have to leave." _

"_Leave what do you mean. You mean just going on a mission right?" Sakura asked, her face was horrified. Itachi looked at the ground. "Sakura. I did a bad thing. I promise that I'll come back for you when I think your ready." Itachi said. He undid a neckless he had around his neck with the Uchiha symbol on it. "I want you to keep this while I'm gone." Itachi said. _

_Sakura took it from him. She rubbed her eyes trying not to cry. It was already getting darker. "Ita-kun?" she asked. "Blossom do you love me?" he asked. Sakura gulped. "Of course I do!" Sakura said. "Then please wait for me—." he froze. He looked over his shoulder. "I have to go." he said, quickly. "Wait!" Sakura said. He looked down at her. She took off her bracelet. She handed it to him. _

"_You have to give it back to me." she said. "I will." he said. He bent down and gave her a kiss. "Good bye love." he said, Sakura shivered when a huge gust flew through the clearing. She opened her eyes only seeing a couple leaves fall from where Itachi once was. _

"Sakura!" Sakura looked over at the door where the younger Uchiha was. "You have to leave." Sakura said. "You promised that you would come with me." he said. "I will." Sakura said. "Sakura-chan!" it was Naruto's voice on the other side of the door. "I promise." Sakura said. And with that Itachi was gone.

Sakura turned around and opened the door. "Why are you guys yelling about?" Sakura asked. "Tsunade-sama needs to see us." Naruto said. "What do you mean by us?" she asked. "Team 7!" Naruto yelled. "She's sending us on a mission together. Akatsuki has been spotted near the fire county. She said that we should go and check it out." Naruto said.

"Then what are we waiting for lets get going." Sasuke said. "Where is Kakashi?" Sakura asked. "She said it was just for us, she said we should be able to handle it." Naruto said. "Alright let's go." Sakura said, grabbing her bag. She always had on ready incase Tsunade needed her to go on a mission.

XXX

"I spy with my little eye something green." Naruto said. Sakura and Sasuke sighed. "The trees." they both said. "Wow! How did you guys know!" Naruto said amazed. **_Maybe because you ask the same one every time it's your turn!_** Inner Sakura yelled. The three of them stopped feeling two high chakra levels up ahead. Naruto took north. Sasuke took east. And Sakura went west.

They all found a hiding spot out of sight from the enemy but where they could see the enemy. Sakura gulped seeing the oldest Uchiha sitting in the clearing he looked like he was asleep. And then they larger fish looking man, who was throwing broken twigs into their fire. Sakura waited... waited... now!

The three flew from their spots and into the clearing. Sasuke went strait for the other Uchiha. And Naruto went for the fish Akatsuki. Sakura stood there. _What should I do! Fight with Sasuke and Naruto or fight with the Akatsuki. **Go and help Itachi! Cha!**_ Sakura took a deep breath and ran at Sasuke tackling him to the ground. "What the hell are you doing Sakura!" Sasuke yelled.

Sakura stood up. Itachi wrapped his arms around her waist. With a flick of the wrist he knocked her out. "Goodbye little brother." Itachi said, and they where gone.

A/N Time

I'm sorry it took so long to update. I got grounded so I couldn't go on the computer. My mom wouldn't even let me turn it on... But I'm still grounded but she's letting me go online and stuff because I didn't ask her once to go on when I was grounded. So YAY!!! Well, hoped you liked the chapter.

-Sakura


	4. My Kazakage

If I Could Turn Back Time

Naruto ducked for the third time since they had gotten to Tsunade's office. "How could you let something like this happen!?" Tsunade yelled, throwing another bottle of sake at Naruto. "Tsunade-sama! Don't you think it would be best if we sent ANBU to find her." Sasuke said. Tsunade stopped her self from throwing another bottle of sake.

"Shizue!" Tsunade yelled. Shizue quickly ran into the room. "Hai?" she asked. "Call Shikamaru, Neji, and Kakashi." Tsunade said. "What about me and Sasuke-teme?" Naruto said. "You two aren't ready for this kind of mission." Tsunade said, as Shizue left the room. "What do you mean we're not ready for this kind of mission!" Naruto yelled. "I agree with the dobe on this one." Sasuke said.

"I don't care about wither or not you two disagree. It seems every time I let you two go on a mission together you go and fuck it up! And now this time you've let Sakura get captured by the Akatsuki! Who knows what they could do to her and it's all your fault." Tsunade yelled. "You wanted to see us Tsunade-sama." Kakashi said, walking into her office with the Hyuga and Shikamaru following right behind.

"You three have 10 minutes to get a bag, your mission is to locate the Akatsuki and rescue Haruno Sakura. Now go!" the three left. Sasuke and Naruto glared at Tsunade and in a flash they where gone. "Shizue, keep at least three ANBU watching Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke at all times. And send word to Suna of Haruno Sakura." "Hai."

XXX

Sakura groaned sitting up, she rubbed the back of her neck. "Where am I?" she looked around. She was in a clearing, a small fire was made in the middle. It looked like it was a camp sight. "Itachi!" she looked around. "Itachi?" she got quieter. "Where am I?" she whispered again. "50 miles west of fire." she wiped around to come face to face with the blue man.

Sakura screamed. "Is my face really that scary?" the man asked. "No, but you scared me half to death." Sakura said. "Wait were is Itachi?" "Right behind you." Sakura turned around to come face to face with the blood red sharingan eyes. "Ita-kun!" Sakura said, hugging him. "Here." he said, handing her a small bracelet. She eyes widened, as she looked down at the silver and pink bracelet that she had given the Uchiha so long ago.

Sakura smiled, as she reached behind and undid something that was under her shirt. She pulled out the Uchiha symbol neckless and handed it to the Uchiha. "No, you keep it." he said, helping her put it back on. "We need to get going." Itachi said, Sakura looked at him as he stood up. "ANBU are already making their way here to get you." Itachi said. Within minutes the three had left.

XXX

Gaara yawned as he leaned back in his desk chair. Being Kazekage sucked. He was so tired it wasn't even funny. He sighed hearing the door open. "What?" he asked, annoyed. Temari ran in and jumped on the desk. "We got a letter from fire." she said, handing it to Gaara. He sighed and opened the letter.

_Dear Kazekage: _

_I need your help. I've already sent an ANBU squad out already. We have to find the Akatsuki. Uchiha Itachi and Kisame have captured Haruno Sakura. I would greatly appreciate if you would send one of your best ANBU squads out to help. _

_With much thanks. _

_-Tsunade_

Gaara looked up from the letter. His face was angered. "What does it say, Gaara?" Temari asked. "Haruno Sakura, has been captured by Akatsuki." Gaara said. He looked up at his older sister. "I want you to captain an ANBU mission. Only brink Suna's strongest Shinobi." Temari looked horrified. Gaara walked out of his office, slamming the door behind him. _Poor Gaara-kun..._ Temari thought.

Gaara walked home. He swung open his house door, almost knocking out the half drunken Kankuro. "Gaara what's going on?" Kankuro asked, trying not to fall over. "Sakura's been taken by the Akatsuki." was all he said, as he made his way to the roof. _Sakura..._

"_I'm Haruno Sakura." Sakura said with a bow. She had been asked to go to Suna and help at the hospital their. Gaara glared at her. "I don't care just get out of my office." Sakura bowed and left the room. "Don't worry about him, he's just had a bad day." Temari said. "You can stay at our house until you have to go back home." "Thanks Temari."_

_XXX_

_It had been at least a month since Sakura had first arrived in Suna. And despite how Gaara had acted the two had become good friends. Gaara blushed, when he saw Sakura walk down the stairs in her pink and green kimono. "You look beautiful." he said. Sakura smiled. "You looked handsome, Gaa-kun." Sakura giggled. He hated it when she called him that. _

"_Lets go." Gaara said, as they walked out into the streets. Sakura smiled, as she looked around. Suna looked beautiful. They we're having a festival. "Gaa-kun lets dance!" Sakura yelled, dragging Gaara out on to the dance floor, where couple where dancing. Gaara blushed as Sakura made him put his hand on her waist. She smiled. "Thanks for inviting me Gaa-kun." she said, placing her head on his shoulder. _

_**You with the sad eyes don't be discouraged. Oh I realize it's hard to take courage. **_

_Temari smiled, as she elbowed Kankuro. "Hn." he said. "Look." she said, pointing at Gaara and Sakura. Kankuro and Temari smiled. "They look so cute together." Kankuro said. "Gaara actually looks happy." Temari said. _

_**In a world full of people you can lose sight of it all and the darkness inside you, can make you feel so small. **_

_Gaara smiled, pulling Sakura closer to him. Sakura blushed lightly. She liked his warmth his touch he didn't seem so cold as the day she had met him when they we're 12. He had changed. She liked the new Gaara. _

_**But I see your true colors shining through. I see your true colors and that's why I love you. **_

_Gaara spined Sakura and brought her back to him. She smelled so good. Like cherry blossoms. How ironic. He loved the feel to her. Her warmth. It had been so long since her could feel warm. His heart had always hurt. But it seemed that with her he could be him self and she would still love him. _

_**So don't be afraid to let them show, your true colors. True colors are beautiful like a rainbow. **_

_Gaara wished this moment would never die. It only takes a secant... no... a moment to fall in love with someone. And Gaara had fallen good and hard for Haruno Sakura. _

_**Show me a smile then, don't be unhappy. Can't remember when I last saw you laughing. **_

_Gaara smiled, he liked this warmth, in fact he loved it. It felt so right just being in this moment with her. He just wish his life could be with her. But it couldn't. _

_**If this world makes you crazy and you've taken all you can bare. Just call me up because you know I'll be their. **_

_She still loved the youngest Uchiha. The one that had betrayed her, everyone. _

_**And I see your true colors shining through. I see your true colors and that's why I love you. **_

_This didn't seem right to Sakura. But it felt right. How could she do this. Just forget about everything in her life. Could she really love Gaara. She didn't know. _

_**So don't be afraid to let them show, your true colors. True colors are beautiful like a rainbow. **_

_Sakura back away from and quickly ran away. Gaara was shocked. "Sakura!" he ran after her. Temari went to run after the two but Kankuro stopped her. "What?" she asked. "Just leave it be they can take care of it." _

_**So sad eyes. Discouraged now. Realize. **_

"_Sakura wait!" Gaara yelled running up to Sakura, he grabbed a hold of her wrist. She turned and looked at him tears falling down her face. "God I'm still weak." she mumbled. "Sakura don't say that. You're not weak. You're very strong." Gaara said. "Why are you crying?" he asked. _

_**When this world makes you crazy. And you've taken all you can bare. You call me up because you know I'll be there. **_

"_I...I'm confused." Sakura said, looking at him. "About what?" he asked. Sakura hugged him. "I don't want to love you..." she said. "But I think I do love you." she said. Gaara's eyes widened. "What?" he asked. Sakura stood up on her tip toes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. _

_**And I see your true colors. Shining through. I see your true colors and that's why I love you. True colors are beautiful like a rainbow. **_

"_I'm leaving. Maybe I'll come and visit you in a while." Sakura said, she gave him another quick peck and then she was gone. Gaara pulled out a neckless that was in his pocket. A simple silver chain with a pink flower on it. _

A/N Time:

YAY! Chapter four done! Hoped you guys liked it. I really liked it. And I thought it would be great to put some love triangles into it. And I plan on putting some other couples in. I also wanted to ask would you rather have Ino and Shikamaru or Temari and Shikamaru. And Who do you want Hinata with. Well, that it. Hoped you guys liked it. And if you would like any other couple just tell me.

-Sakura.

P.S Sorry if I spelt a lot of stuff wrong. I was on the phone with my boyfriend and he kept distracting me... damn him...


	5. Home again?

If I Could Turn Back Time

"What's going on?" Deidara asked, walking up to Kisame, and fish stick in his mouth. Kisame glared at the blonde. "Itachi's talking about having Blossom join Akatsuki." Kisame said. They both got quite as the door opened. Itachi walked out, shutting the door behind him. Itachi was surprised when the leader said that the young Kunoichi was aloud to join. Kisame and Deidara moved out of his way, as he walked down the hall. The two looked at each other and ran after Itachi wanting to know what the leader had said.

Itachi knocked on the plain black door. "Come in." he heard her voice answer. He opened the door and shut it not allowing Kisame or Deidara in. She looked at him with a smile on her face. She had been at the Akatsuki base for a least a month now. At first she had doubted her decision to leave her village. But after the first couple of days of getting used to Itachi again, she was perfectly fine with it. She looked at him questionlly moving her head to one side.

"What did he say?" she asked, standing up and walking over to him. Itachi looked down at her, his blood red sharingan turned to the normal dark blue color. "Ita-kun?" she asked. He wrapped his arms around her. "You made it in." he mumbled. "That's great!" she smiled up at him, expecting him to be smiling too. "Itachi? What's wrong?" she asked. He pulled her over to her bed and they both laid down for awhile.

Sakura knew not to say anything. He was thinking about something that had to be important. She turned on her side, and hugged him, laying her head on his chest. Her brought a hand up and gently stroked her pink hair. He sighed, and pulled her closer. "Itachi?" she mumbled. "I..." he didn't know how to say it. He didn't want to be weak anymore, but he felt he was already becoming weak. "I don't want you to get hurt." he mumbled.

Sakura sat up, and looked down at him. "You don't have to worry about me I'm a big girl now." she smiled, he forced a small smile on his face. Her face saddened. "When is my first mission?" she asked. "Have you marked a line through your forehead protector?" he asked. "No, not yet." she mumbled. "Good." he said. "What do you mean good?" she asked. "You'll need it for your first mission." he said. She looked at him surprised. "Let's just go to bed right now. I'll tell you the details tomorrow." he said, pulling her back down on the bed with him. Itachi smirked hearing her squeak when he rolled on top of her. He smiled, and kissed her passionately.

XXX

Kisame and Deidara giggled like little school girls. "Itachi? What's wrong?" Deidara whispered looking up at Kisame batting his eye lashes. "I... I don't want you to get hurt." Kisame said, looking down at Deidara. "Oh take me now Itachi!" Deidara yelled. Someone coughed they both looked over at Sasori. "If you guys are going to be gay don't do it near my room." he said, pushing past them, to get to his room.

XXX

Sakura looked at her reflection, she placed her headband on. Her eyes saddened it felt like she had just gotten here and now she had to leave again. She jumped a little feeling two warm arms engulf her. She smiled and looked up at Itachi. He smiled, giving her a peck on the cheek. Her mission was to run back to Kohana and be a spy for as long as she needed to be. She didn't like the fact of it but it was what she needed to do.

She gulped. "Are you nervous?" he asked. "Just a little bit." she said truthfully. "Are you ready to go?" he asked. She nodded. She went to walk out of the room first. He grabbed her wrist and pulled him to her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. He kissed her forehead. "I love you." he mumbled. Sakura smiled, she could feel the tears ready to fall. "I love you too." she smiled.

XXX

Sakura was nervous, she was scared half to death, What would happen if she couldn't do this right. What if they saw through her lies. Sakura looked over, noticing that Itachi was next to her now. They stepped on the next branch heading to the next. She looked at him worried. She could tell he smiled at her through the Akatsuki cloak. She smiled back. Kisame landed on the forest floor. Itachi and Sakura landed too. "This is wear we leave you Sakura." Sakura smiled at the big idiot Kisame. "Come on just say it your going to miss me." Sakura said.

"No I won't..." he said, looking away. Sakura laughed, and gave him a hug. He had sorta became the older brother figure for her, over the past month. Itachi looked at her. She hugged him tightly not wanting to let go. But she did, she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss, and was gone. Itachi sighed. "She'll be fine." Kisame said. "Hn." then they left.

XXX

Sakura scratched her self a couple times ripping her clothes in a couple places. She had to look convincing. She ran to the gates. "Help!" she yelled. The two Shinobi jumped down from their post. It happened to be Izumo and Kotetsu. "Sakura-san." Izumo said, catching Sakura as her legs gave out. "Please take me to Tsunade." Sakura said. Izumo nodded to Kotetsu and left with Sakura leaving Kotetsu to watch.

Izumo ran to the hospital hoping that Tsunade would be their. Tsunade looked up hearing the doors to the hospital. Tsunade was just about to yell at who ever it was to keep it down. She glared then her eyes widened. "Sakura!" she yelled running to Izumo. The two made their way to an emergency room. Izumo running strait behind Tsunade, carrying Sakura. "Where did you find her?" Tsunade asked.

"She ran to the gates, and then fell. Kotetsu is still watching the gate." Izumo said. Tsunade opened a door, and told Izumo to lay Sakura on the bed. "Go get Shizune." Tsunade said. "Yes ma'am." Izumo said, running out of the room.

XXX

"I can't believe that Sakura-chan is gone." Naruto said, he had hardly touch his ramen. Sasuke just stared down at his bowl. "Naruto, Sasuke have you seen Shizune?" Izumo asked, walking into Ichiraku. "No why?" Naruto asked. "Sakura was found at the gates of Kohana, Tsunade-sama is tending to her right now." Izumo said, leaving in a flash. "Did he just say?" Naruto asked. The two looked at each other. "Sakura?" the two boys looked away and then at each other.

"Sakura!" the two yelled, running as fast as they could to the hospital.

XXX

Sakura smiled seeing her two friends it had been about four days since she was in the hospital, she had lost almost all her chakra running strait to Kohana. Everyone was so happy that she was back. She still wasn't aloud to leave since she kept throwing up every once in a while. She stomach had been killing her for a couple days or so. "Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked. Naruto and Sasuke were in the room, waiting to see what was wrong with Sakura.

Tsunade's face looked horrified. She looked at Sakura and then back down at the paper. "Sakura I found out what is wrong with you..." Tsunade said. Sakura smiled, maybe she could get check out of the hospital soon. Sasuke and Naruto looked over. "I think the boys should leave." Tsunade said. "It's fine, their my best friends." Sakura smiled. Tsunade gulped. "Sakura did they rape you their?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura's eyes widened. "What do you mean, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked. "The test say that your pregnant." Tsunade said. Sakura's eyes widened. She put her hands on her chest. "So I'll ask you again, Sakura were you raped?" Tsunade asked. Sakura stood up and ran to the nearest trash can and throw up. Now she really felt sick. _What's Itachi going to say!_

A/N Time:

Yet another great chapter. I know it wasn't that long. I just haven't had much time to type. Guess what I did this weekend. I am proud to say I have finally gotten my black belt!

-dances- My whole body hurts but that's okay. Their were a lot of hot guys to look at all weekend. -drools- Just kidding I love my boyfriend. -stares at pictures- Well, hope you like that chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. Nice ending right. Later.

-Sakura.


	6. Should I lie?

If I Could Turn Back Time

"I don't remember what happened okay." Sakura said, for at least the thirtth time that day. Sasuke stood next to her not thinking what she said was true. Sakura sighed as he started rambling on and on about how she knew and just didn't want to tell him. Sakura kept walking and ended up at her apartment and slamming the door behind her. She sighed and locked the door behind her. She turned around seeing to blood red sharingan eyes staring at her.

She jumped a little then realized it was the eldest Uchiha. Sakura smiled, and gave him a hug. This was the first time she'd seen him since she left on her mission here. "How long have you been waiting here?" she asked, walking into the kitchen to fix them both a cup of tea. "Maybe an hour or two." he mumbled, sitting down on the couch. "Anything new?" she asked.

"Nothing really. Did you find anything out that would be useful?" he asked. "Yes!" she smiled happily. She ran into her room and came back with two scrolls. "I found out that Sound has found out where Akatsuki is and is planning a attack on us." Sakura said, handing him the first scroll. "I also found out that Stone is planning a war against Fire and Sand." she said, not to happy about it. Itachi nodded taking the next scroll.

"Anything else. You look as if something is on your mind." he said. Sakura smiled, lightly. She walked back into the kitchen pouring two cups of the now ready tea. She walked back into the living room handing a cup to the Uchiha. "What is it?" he asked. "Green tea." Sakura said, taking a sip. "I wasn't talking about the tea I was talking about what was wrong..." Itachi said. "Oh..heh..." Sakura said, a little embarrassed.

"So what are you hiding from me?" he asked. _God how come he can always see when we're lying... __**Because he's a freak... but still hot...**_ Sakura rolled her eyes. "Well... um...I'm you know..." Sakura said, trying not to look at him in the eyes. "I don't know that's why I asked, Sakura." he said. She gulped and looked up at him. "Well, you see I guess oh gosh look at the time you should probubly be leaving..." Sakura said, standing up. "Sakura." Itachi said, pulling her back onto the couch.

Sakura sighed. What was she supposed to do just plan out say it. Yeah I'm pregnant with your kid. That's be great. "Well... you promise you won't be mad at me...?" she asked. Itachi looked down at her his eyes softening, changing from sharingan to the normal blueish black. "I promise." he said. Sakura took a deep breath. "Itachi... I'm... I'm—." Sakura was stopped from the pounding noise on the door. "Sakura-chan! It is I Rock Lee! My beautiful blossom open the door!"

Itachi stared at her. "I'll be back later tonight." he said, he gave her a quick peck on the forehead and was gone. Sakura ran to the door and opened it. Lee's eyes where filled with tears. "Lee what is it?" she asked. "Is it true that you are pregnant?!" he yelled. Sakura sighed, she did not need this right now.

XXX

Sakura had finally gotten away from Lee, and his talk of unflowering. She was heading over to Ichiraku to meet up with Naruto and Hinata to eat lunch. Once she got their Naruto was already on his second bowl of ramen. Hinata sat waiting for Sakura to show up before she ate anything. Sakura sat down next to Hinata and ordered a bowl of beef ramen. She shot up feeling someone sit next to her. It was none other then hard ass youngest Uchiha.

"Me, Ino and Tenten where wondering if you'd like to get together tonight, and do girls stuff. It's be forever since we've seen you." Hinata said. "You know I'd like that. Have a girls night just for us." Sakura smiled, she nodded when her food was brought to her. "That's great! Who's house should we stay at?" Hinata asked. "Why don't you guys come to my apartment." Sakura said. "Okay." Hinata said, finishing up her ramen. "I'll go tell the girls." Hinata said, standing up. "Tell them to come to my place at 6." Sakura smiled.

Hinata nodded. She gave a Naruto a quick kiss and left. Sakura smiled. "So you and Hinata got together?" Sakura asked, nudging at Naruto. Naruto blushed and nodded his head. "Well, I got to get going. See ya guys." Sakura said, leaving. "Wait Sakura you didn't pay for your ramen!" Naruto yelled. "Sasuke can!" Sakura called back and then was gone. Sasuke sighed.

XXX

Sakura ran into her apartment and started to clean it up. She ran into her bedroom, and screamed. "You scared my half to death!" Sakura said, smacking Kisame. Kisame rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here?" Sakura asked. "Itachi sent me to make sure you were okay... he got sent on a mission." Kisame said. Sakura nodded, and started to clean her room. "What are you doing?" Kisame asked. "Cleaning, something you wouldn't know about." Sakura snickered at her own joke.

Kisame rolled his eyes. "I know that. Why are you cleaning?" he asked. "I'm having the girls come and stay the night." Sakura said, getting the vacuum out of the closet. "Itachi said, he'd come by tomorrow. Something about something you needed to tell him." Kisame said. "Oh! Kisame I need you to tell Leader-sama something for me. But you have to promise me not to tell anyone else. Explectually not Itachi." Sakura said. Kisame rolled his eyes. "Alright I promise." he said.

Sakura gulped. "I'm pregnant." she said. "WHAT?!?!" Kisame yelled. "Hush!" Sakura yelled, covering his mouth. "It's with Itachi's-." Kisame started. "Of course it is." Sakura hissed. "Alright... I can't promise you I won't tell the others but I promise I won't tell Itachi. I'll let you do that." Kisame said. "Thanks Kisame." Sakura said. She jumped hearing a knock on her door. "I'll see you later." Kisame said, and then was gone.

Sakura ran to the front door. She opened it. "Welcome back!" Ino, Tenten and Hinata yelled, walking into the room, with bags filled with clothes. Sakura smiled. "So what do we have planned from tonight?!" Ino yelled. "A shit load of fun." Tenten smiled. _**Oh god help us now**_Sakura laughed uneasily, shutting the door behind her.

XXX

"Can you believe her! She should have came running back to me when I first came home!" Sasuke yelled. "Well, I mean it is your own fault." Naruto said. Naruto could tell that Sasuke had had one to many drinks tonight. "I think it's time we take you home, Uchiha." The Hyuga prodigy said. "I'll tell you when it's time for me to go home!" Sasuke yelled. "So troublesome..." Shikamaru mumbled. "What did you say Nara!" Sasuke said. Naruto and Neji rolled their eyes. Neji lifted his hand hitting the pressure point on the back of the Uchiha's neck. Knocking him out.

"I carried him home last week." Neji said. "I did it last night." Naruto said. "Fine I'll take him home tonight..." Shikamaru said, picking up the drunken Uchiha.

XXX

"So what about you Ino?" Sakura asked. "Um well... me and..." Ino mumbled. "Are you going out with Shikamaru?" Sakura asked. "No! Choji!" Tenten and Hinata yelled. "Choji?!" Sakura yelled. "He's slimmed out!" Ino yelled. "Have you?" Sakura asked, Ino turned away blushing. "You didn't!!!" the three girls yelled. "I did..." Ino mumbled. "How big was it?!?!?" they yelled. Ino turned away. "At least 8... in a half." Ino mumbled. "Holy shit that would inplail you!!" Sakura yelled. "What about Neji?" Ino yelled trying to get the questions off of her.

"Not going to say." Tenten said. "You have to!" the three yelled. "7..." Tenten mumbled. "What about Naruto, eh?" Tenten asked looking at Hinata. "Um... I... I wouldn't know..." Hinata mumbled. All the girls gave her the you-better-tell-us-now look. "9... and three fourths..." Hinata said. "Good god man!" Ino yelled. "Talking about 8 and a half..."

Sakura laughed. "What about you Sakura, still a virgin?" Ino asked. "No..." Sakura said looking down. Hinata smacked Ino. "What?!" Ino yelled. "Sakura was raped when she was captured!" Hinata hissed. She covered her mouth. Sakura thought the only people who knew where Tsunade, Naruto, Sasuke, and Shizune. "Naruto told me not to tell anyone..." Hinata said. "It's okay. I was going to tell you guys..." Sakura said. _I really want to tell them the truth...__** Do it! Their your friends they wouldn't tell on you. They would want you to be happy!**_

"You guys..." Sakura said, looking up. "I do know what really happened. And it wasn't a rape..." Sakura said. The three girls looked at her with wondering eyes. "But you have to promise what happens in the circle stays in the circle no matter what!" Sakura said. The three girls nodded. "I promise." The said with a smile. "It was with Uchiha." Sakura started. The three girls eyes widened waiting to hear Sasuke's name being said. "Itachi."

The three eyes widened. "I don't know. You guys know how I was friends with him when I was really young... well the night of the Uchiha massacre he said he would come back for me.. And he did. And so we did have sex. I love him with all my heart and now I'm pregnant. But I ran away." _Lie!_ "He never really loved me." _Lie again. _She hated this lying to her friends. But it was what had to be done. Right?

XXX

Sasuke woke up his head burning, his eyes on fire. "Here take this." Shikamaru said, handing him a glass of water along with two pills. Sasuke took the pills and gulped the water down. "What happened?" he asked. "You got drunk again." Shikamaru said. Sasuke scratched his head.

XXX

Itachi walked into the kitchen. Everyone was eating silently at the table. Everyone started laughing when he turned his back. He turned around and looked at them again. They stopped. He turned back around and they started to laugh again. "What?" he asked. "Do I have something on my butt?" he asked, trying to see if their was anything on his clothes. They started laughing even more. "Whatever." He said, grabbing Kisame's plate of food and walking out with. He was laughing the most.

A/N Time.

Alright! How was that for a chapter six. Well, I hope you guys like the chapter. I'm in my Spring Break right now. So I've had tons of writing time. I'm going to the fair tomorrow. I can't wait! Well, if you guys want to give some ideas to the story feel free to. I didn't really have anything planned but the first couple chapters and how the last one was going to end. If you guys have some ideas I'd love to hear them.

-Sakura


	7. To Suna

If I Could Turn Back Time

"Well, hello Kazekage. I didn't know you would be stopping by?" Tsunade said, she stood up and looked at the newest Kazekage, Gaara. "I heard that Sakura was taken by the Akatsuki?" he asked, taking his hat off, and brushing his hair with his hand. "Yes, but she's home now." she said. "I would like to request her to come to Suna for awhile." he said, Tsunade sat back down, as Gaara took a seat. "And why is that?" she asked.

XXX

Sakura yawned and stretched. She sat up, looking around she noticed the sleeping Ino who was spooning Tenten, and a now waking Hinata. "Good morning, Hinata." Sakura said, standing up. She picked up her blankets and walked to her room. Hinata stood up and walked into the kitchen. "Should we cook something for breakfast or just go out to eat?" Hinata asked. "Why don't we make hashbrowns, eggs and toast." Sakura said, walking into the kitchen. Her black tank-top was messy along with her pink and black pants.

Hinata smiled, and pulled eight eggs from the refrigerator. Sakura grabbed a huge pot from under the sink. "What are you going to do with that?" Hinata asked, turning the stove on. Sakura grabbed a huge spoon and walked into the living room. She started banging the two together. Ino and Tenten woke up snuggling closer together. They both opened their eyes. "Good morning." they both said going into the kiss each other wait.

"Wait... AH!" they both screamed jumping out of the make shift beds. Sakura started laughing. "That just wasn't right Sakura I almost made out with Ino!" Tenten yelled. "Yeah I almost made out with Ino!" Ino yelled, "Wait! What's wrong with making out with me!" Ino yelled, glaring at Tenten. Sakura started laughing. Hinata walked into the living room, still turning the eggs. They all stopped yelling when they heard someone knock on the door.

Sakura walked to the front door opening it. Tenten and Ino ran to the front door, looking over Sakura. Sakura sighed, seeing San. "What do you want?" Sakura asked. "Tsunade wasn't to see you in her office, hag." and with that he was gone. "What a bastard." Sakura said. "But he's hot." Ino said. Sakura rolled her eyes, and walked into her room, and changed into black plants and a red shirt. She brushed her hair. "I'll be back in a bit." Sakura said, walking out of the apartment.

XXX

Sakura sighed, as she opened the office door of the Hokage. "You wanted to see me?" she asked. "Yes." Tsunade said, from her desk. Sakura sat down. "The Kazekage has requested that you go to Suna and get away from Leaf for awhile." Tsunade said. "But Tsunade!" Sakura protested. "Sakura. I think it's for the best. You need some time away from here." Tsunade said.

Sakura looked down at her hands. "How long?" Sakura asked. Tsunade looked at her. "How long do I have to stay their?" Sakura asked. "For at least a year." Tsunade said. Sakura sighed. "Alright." she said, standing up. "You'll be staying at the Kazekage's home. He already knows about the baby. I'll be sending Shikamaru and Naruto every two weeks to check on you. And I'll let Ino, Tenten, and Hinata visit every once and awhile." Tsunade said, as Sakura went to leave.

"When will I be leaving?" she asked. "Tonight at 5. Temari and Kankuro will be with you on your way their." Tsunade said. Sakura nodded and made her way out of the office. She ran home. "I'm back!" Sakura called. She noticed that the whole house was clean. She walked into the kitchen to see a note. She picked it up.

_Sakura, I left the food in the oven so it would stay warm. We all had to leave. We heard about your mission from Naruto. We'll talk to you later. _

_Love Hinata, Ino, and Tenten. _

Sakura sighed, putting the note in the garbage, and walked over to the oven. She opened it pulling the plate out. She turned the oven off. And sat down at the table. She took a bite out of her food, looking down at her plate. She froze and looked up. Itachi sat their, leg prompted up on the table. "Good morning." she said, a smile on her face.

He stood up walking around to her. She stood up and looked at him. "What is going on?" he asked. "Their sending me to Suna for a year... at the least..." she mumbled, hugging him. He wrapped his arms around her. "That's not all that your worried about is it?" he asked. "No." she said, shacking her head. "Please tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

"Itachi... I'm... I'm pregnant." she said, she pulled away from his and walked to the other side of the kitchen. It was silent. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yes I'm sure!" Sakura yelled, turning and looking at him. Her eyes were filled with tears. Itachi was taken aback. He walked closer to her, she stepped back. "Sakura?" He asked. "Go ahead just say it. You don't really love me..." she cried.

She gasped feeling warm arms wrapped around her. "I could never stop loving you." he said. The both turned hearing the door open. Sakura's eyes widened. Itachi was gone in a flash a couple leafs falling in front of her. She walked into the kitchen. "Sorry about the door." Temari said. "I heard you yelling so I let my self in." she laughed. Sakura looked at her, quickly she wiped away the tears that where on her face.

"Are you ready to go?" Temari asked. "It's only 12." Sakura said. "Sakura, it's 4:50." Temari said. Sakura looked at her surprised. "Yeah, hold on I have to pack my bags." Sakura said, walking to her bedroom. _I thought for sure it was only 12..._ Sakura thought looking at her alarm clock that read 4:50. Sakura sighed throwing clothes into her bags. She only packed the necessities. "Okies, I'm ready." Sakura said, with a smile.

Kankuro and Temari were waiting for her in the living room. She handed Kankuro her bag. "Why do I have to carry it?" he asked. "Because I said so." Sakura said. Kankuro rolled his eyes and mumbled About how women are so annoying. Sakura sighed she really wanted to spend more time with Itachi. But she was on a mission. And she had to do this.

A/N Time

Sorry it was such a short chapter. But I'm so tired. I was in a musical for my school, and every night this week I didn't get home tell 12. It sucked. Well, I hope you liked the chapter.

-Sakura


	8. Gaakun?

If I Could Turn Back Time

**-cough- -cough- Okay... I know it has been like forever since I've updated... and I know that Sakura tell Itachi that she's pregnant it this chapter... but she did that in the chapter before... So just forget that happened... Because this is a way cooler thingy. And I'm really sorry for not updating... Because I'm an asshole... I know... But here's a new chapter!**

Sakura sighed, dropping her bag on the floor. She was so tired. She plopped down on her new bed. She looked around her new room. On one of the walls was a black dresser. Her bed was a nice sized on, with black sheets. Her floors where mahogany colored wood. On one side of her bed was a black night stand with a dark red colored light. The ceiling fan made a little sound as it moved. Behind the bed was the only window in the room. It's black curtains shut. Next to the dresser was the door that lead to the walk in closet. And across from it was the door the lead to the bathroom.

Sakura rolled over. She was to tired to even pull the covers over her head. Temari told her that she didn't have to go to see the Kazekage, that she would go tell him her self that she was their. Sakura sighed and rolled back over on her back. She jumped a little feeling something warm touch her. She looked over to see Itachi laying next to her. She smiled, and hugged him. "I missed you." she mumbled taking in the scent he had. He smelled like apples and cinnamon.

"So what did you need to tell me?" he asked. Sakura quickly stud up. "I was hoping that you would forget about that." she said, walking to the other side of the room. "Why would I forget something that is bothering you?" he asked, getting up and walking over to her. "Please just tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

Sakura took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." she said, closing her eyes. She waited for a moment, she heard a load thump. She opened her eyes, waiting to see an angry Itachi, but instead she found a fainted Itachi. "Sakura?" there was a knock on the door. "Ah!" Sakura's eyes widened. "What was that noise?" It was Temari. "Uh... One moment!" Sakura yelled.

Sakura grabbed Itachi's legs and dragged him to the bed. She lifted up the sheet. She looked under. _Damn not enough room!__** Hurry up! Temari's going to open the door!**_ Sakura grabbed Itachi's legs, and made her way to the bathroom. "Sakura what are you doing?!" Temari yelled. "I'm naked don't come in!" Sakura yelled. She turned on the shower and throw Itachi into the bathtub. She heard the door opened.

She shut the shower certain and took her clothes off as fast as she could. She turned the shower on. Having cold water fall on her. She had to stop her self from screaming. Temari walked into the bathroom. "What are you doing?" Temari asked. Sakura opened the shower certain a little bit. She kicked Itachi's side, trying to move him so she wouldn't fall.

His eyes opened, he was about to say something, but Sakura kicked him again. "I'm taking a shower, silly." Sakura said. "Okay. I almost have dinner done soon so hurry up." Temari said. Sakura waited tell she heard Temari shut the door to her bedroom. Sakura took a deep breath, and slipped, falling on top of Itachi.

"Good job Itachi!" Sakura hissed. "Temari almost found you." Her eyes widened when warm lips brushed against her's. She closed her eyes feeling her self be lifted up and pushed up against the wall. "So I'm going to be a father?" he asked. Sakura nodded slowly. He smiled, a true smile. He pressed his forehead up against her's. "I love you." he said. Sakura laughed a little.

XXX

"Sakura wake up?" Sakura opened the bedroom door to see an angry looking Gaara.

"Yes?" she asked.

Gaara walked towards her, pushing her further into the room. He shut the door behind him, locking it. Sakura gulped.

"What?" she asked. Gaara still walked forward. Sakura slowly walked backwards she gasped feeling the edge of the bed hit her knees. She fell backwards landing on the bed. Gaara picked her up and threw her further on the bed. She was about to push her self up when she felt a warm body push them self on her. "Gaara what are—" Her eyes widened when warm lips brushed against her's.

"You said you loved me." Gaara said.

"I lied."

"You told me that you loved me!" Gaara yelled. Sakura's body shivered with fear. "And now your telling me that you lied." his voice was low and angry. Sakura gasped when she felt his hand come in contact with her face. "And now your pregnant!" Sakura's eyes started to tear up. Gaara moved away from her. "Did you like it when he touched you, Sakura-_chan._" He asked cupping her face.

Sakura let a small sob. Gaara pushed her down on the bed and bit down on her neck, leaving a painful welt. "Did you ask him to stop _Blossom_?" Gaara asked, ripping the black tank top off. Sakura gasped covering her chest up.

"And when he took your virginity who's name did you call out?"

"Gaa-kun—." His hand made contact with her face.

"I loved you damn it! I still love you! That should have been me that had you in there bed. Not some Akatsuki bastard! Damn it Sakura!" He pinned her hands above her head. "I love you." he cried, tears made there way down his face.

Sakura shook with fear, she was terrified that he would try and kill the baby or worse her. "I love you." his hands loosened, and he laid his head on her chest. "I love you, Sakura." his eyes slowly shut. Sakura moved her hands down and touch his dark red hair.

"I'm sorry Gaara I don't love you anymore."

A/N Time:

Okay I'm sorry that it took forever, and that it was really short... But I'm going to start working my ass off to write more. I'm sorry that I've been a slacker.

-Sakura


	9. Forgotten

If I Could Turn Back Time

Gaara slammed his fists down causing Tsunade to glance up from her pile of paper work. "Is there something wrong Kazekage?" Tsunade asked, looking back down at her paper. She really didn't want to have to deal with the easily tempered red head.

"Yes. There is something, I need you to do for me." he said.

"Hm... And what could that be?"

"Erase Sakura's memories." Gaara said. Tsunade's eyes widened in surprise.

XXX

"Itachi." Sakura cried. She held onto him not wanting to let go.

"It's alright Sakura... I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." he said. He picked her up bridle style and laid her down on the bed. He slowly rubbed small circles on her slowly plumping tummy. A loud slam was heard, Sakura quickly jumped up from the bed. "I need to go." Itachi said, he quickly kissed her. "I love you." he said, and was gone.

Sakura turned her head quickly when her bedroom door swung open. "Sakura! Your needed at the hospital quick Gaara's been hurt!" Temari yelled. With out thinking Sakura quickly ran out of the house, and into the cold windy night in Suna. _Please... let this be the right thing..._

Three Months Later

Sakura groaned as she pushed her aching muscles to get her self into a sitting position. "Sakura-chan! Your awake!" Sakura looked over to the side of her. "Don't try and sit up." the young man said. His dark red hair was all messy and bunched in places.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Your in the hospital, babe. Don't you remember?"

Sakura looked him up and down. She shook her head. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm your husband, Gaara. Don't you remember?" Sakura shook her head no.

"What happened... I don't remember anything."

"You left for a quick mission, and Temari my sister found you, you where in really bad condition, Sakura-chan... I thought I was going to lose you." Gaara said, he quickly pulled her into a tight hug. "And our baby."

Sakura brought her hands up to her stomach and felt her rounded belly. _I'm pregnant... and I'm married..._ She thought. "I don't remember..." small tears made there way down her cheeks.

XXX

Itachi slammed his fist into a wall causing the building to shake. "That son of a—."

"Itachi, un!" Deidara yelled. "Not around Tobi, un!" he quickly covered Tobi's ears.

"What is Tobi going to do now that Sakura-chan is gone!" Tobi started crying. "Tobi promises Tobi will be a good boy if Sakura-chan comes home!"

"Oh great, un. Here we go again, un."

XXX

"Welcome home, Sakura-chan!" Temari said, she rolled the wheel chair into the house. Sakura put on a small sad smile.

"I can walk you don't need to help me." Sakura said, batting Temari's hand away. She pushed her self out of the wheel chair, and slowly made her way up the stairs. Temari waited for a moment. "Which room is mine!" Sakura yelled.

"The one at the end of the hall!" Temari yelled. "Dinner will be ready in a couple hours!"

Sakura sighed as she walked down the hallway and into the room that Temari said was hers. She gasped seeing Gaara sitting at the desk that was on the far side of the room. He turned around and looked at her. "Your home." he said, he got out of his chair and walked over to her. He pulled her into his chest and kissed the top of her head. "I'm never going to let you go again, Sakura."

"I'm sorry Gaara... I wish I could remember."

"It's alright. You'll remember soon. Just take a nap, and you'll feel better. I'll get you up when dinner is ready." Gaara said. Sakura slowly walked towards the bed, and laid down. _This doesn't feel right..._ Sakura thought. She closed her eyes and slowly started to drift off into sleep.

"_What did he say?" she asked, standing up and walking over to him. Itachi looked down at her, his blood red sharingan turned to the normal dark blue color. "Ita-kun?" she asked. He wrapped his arms around her. "You made it in." he mumbled. "That's great!" she smiled up at him, expecting him to be smiling too. "Itachi? What's wrong?" she asked. He pulled her over to her bed and they both laid down for awhile. _

_Sakura knew not to say anything. He was thinking about something that had to be important. She turned on her side, and hugged him, laying her head on his chest. Her brought a hand up and gently stroked her pink hair. He sighed, and pulled her closer. "Itachi?" she mumbled. "I..." he didn't know how to say it. He didn't want to be weak anymore, but he felt he was already becoming weak. "I don't want you to get hurt." he mumbled._

Sakura sat up in bed. "Sakura!" Gaara quickly turned around and got up out of his chair. He quickly grabbed her shoulders. "What's wrong Sakura?"

"Who's Itachi?" Gaara's eyes widened. "I had a dream about him."

"There is no one of that name." Gaara said.

"But Gaara?"

"It was just a dream. Let's go and eat now." he said. Sakura nodded her head. _That was not a dream...__** That was a memory... What is that man hiding from us. **__I don't know but I plan on finding out._

XXX

Sakura stood at the kitchen stove, she looked up hearing someone inter the room. "Welcome home, Gaara-kun." She smiled, sweetly at him.

Gaara smiled and walked closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "It smells good, what are you making?" he asked.

"Soup." Sakura said, turning the soup that was in the pot. "Dinner should be done in 5 minutes. Can you go and get Temari and Kankuro for me?" Gaara nodded his head and walked out of the room. She walked over to the cabinets and pulled out four bowls. She filled each of the bowls to the brim and sat them down at the table.

Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara walked in and took there seats. "Do any of you want bread."

"No thank you." they all said. Sakura rolled her eyes and sat down.

"How was your day, Gaara?" Sakura asked.

"Same as usual. There hasn't been an attack to either Suna or Kohona, so everything is peaceful right now."

"This war is just terrible. I hope we don't have to deal with it much longer." Sakura said. "The hospital just keeps getting fuller and fuller. I wish so many didn't have to keep fighting."

"I know, I want this war to be over soon."


	10. Finding the truth

If I Could Turn Back Time

_**Five Years Later**_

"We've waited long enough, Leader-sama, yeah."

"The time is now. It is our time to make a move." Kisame said. 

"Alright, we'll leave for Suna at mid-night."The leader said, his red sharingan activated. 

XXX

"Shigure, come on it's time to go home." Sakura called to the little child of only five. The dark haired boy turned around, a huge smile made his way to his small face. His bright green eyes shined like his mother's. 

"One more time momma?"

"No, baby it's time to go home."

Shigure put a sad face on and followed his mom out of the park. 

XXX

"Daddy! We're home!" Shigure yelled, running into the home. 

"Welcome home." Gaara said, walking out of the kitchen. "I brought home some food so you wouldn't have to worry about it." he said, giving Sakura a quick kiss. 

"How was work?" Sakura asked. 

"It was good, the war should be over within the month." 

"That's good."

"How was school, Shigure?" 

"It was okay, all the girls won't leave me alone." he said, scrunching up his nose. 

"I have to go back to work tonight." Gaara said. 

"Why?" 

"I just need to finish up some paperwork. Why don't you go and take your bath?" Gaara said, facing Shigure. 

"Okies daddy!" Shigure said, he picked up his plate and pushed it up onto the counter. After that he ran up the stairs to his room. 

"What's going on Gaa-kun?" Sakura asked, looking at him. 

"We got another threat to attack Suna. But it's nothing to worry about. I just need to file some work." Gaara said, standing up. 

"I'll see you when you get home." Sakura said, kissing him. 

XXX

"Mommy when is daddy going to get home?" 

"Soon." Sakura said, kissing her son on the forehead. She slowly walked out of the room, dimming the lights. 

"Momma, I love you." 

"I love you too." she said, she slowly shut the door and walked down the hallway. _I never noticed there was an extra room here..._ Sakura opened the door and walked in. Her body got cold as she walked further into the room. She stopped and stared at the room. Sakura eyes glazed over and she started into the room, as if seeing an old memory being replayed right in front of her. 

_**She jumped a little feeling something warm touch her. She looked over to see Itachi laying next to her. She smiled, and hugged him. "I missed you." she mumbled taking in the scent he had. He smelled like apples and cinnamon. **_

"_**So what did you need to tell me?" he asked. Sakura quickly stud up. "I was hoping that you would forget about that." she said, walking to the other side of the room. "Why would I forget something that is bothering you?" he asked, getting up and walking over to her. "Please just tell me what's wrong?" he asked. **_

_**Sakura took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." she said, closing her eyes. She waited for a moment, she heard a load thump. She opened her eyes, waiting to see an angry Itachi, but instead she found a fainted Itachi. "Sakura?" there was a knock on the door.**_

Sakura looked to the door, and jumped. "What are you doing in here?" Sakura stared shocked as she looked into her husbands eyes. "What are you doing in here?" he repeated him self. Sakura shook her head. 

"I'm sorry, what did you say Gaara?" 

"I said what are you doing in here." 

**Remember how he acted last time don't say anything.**_ I won't._ "I thought I had heard something." Sakura said. "It was nothing." she slowly walked out of the room, and past Gaara to her own room. 

"Are you hiding something from me, Sakura?"

Sakura turned around and glared at him. "Are you hiding anything from me?" she asked, she shut the bedroom door behind her. Gaara sighed and closed the door with a slam. 

XXX

"Good morning, momma!" Shigure said, with a smile on his face as he made his way into the kitchen. He sat down next to his father who was silently sipping at a cup of coffee. "Good morning daddy." Sakura stiffened. 

_I wonder if Gaara is even Shigure's father. _

_**We need to sneak in and find out some things. **_

_I agree. _

"Here you go sweety." Sakura said, putting down a plate with a couple small pancakes on it. 

"Thank you momma."

"What are you doing today Gaara?" Sakura asked, sitting down at the table and taking a sip of her tea. 

"I have a couple meetings today. Nothing to big. I should be home for dinner." 

"What about lunch?" 

"I'll be in a meeting at that time." 

"Oh okay." _**Perfect time. **_

"I'm done momma!" Shigure said, pancakes still in his mouth. Sakura giggled. 

"Alright go wash your hands and then I'll take you to school." 

"Okies momma." 

XXX

"Leader-sama, un?" Deidara said. Itachi looked over at him. 

"What?" Deidara pointed down, Itachi glanced down seeing the beautiful pink hair kunoichi walked out of her house, with a small boy behind her. Itachi started stunned. "He's beautiful." 

"We should move, un." Deidara said. Itachi nodded and they where gone. 

XXX

"Momma, why has daddy been so out of it lately?"

"I don't know baby." Sakura said, looking both ways across the street. "Take my hand." Shigure took her hand and they walked across the road. "Can momma tell you a secret, and you promise not to tell daddy?" 

"Yes momma! I pinky promise!" he said, a large smile on his face. He held his pinky out to Sakura. 

"Alright. I think that you and me might be leaving soon." 

"What do you mean momma." 

Sakura picked his up and held him on her back. "Before you where born, momma was in an accident. I lost all my memories. Daddy told me that when I woke up that I had been on a mission. But all Kunoichi are not allowed on missions when there going to have a baby. And then he told me that I was his wife, but every time I asked to see documentation, he never had any. I think daddy lied to momma." Shigure gasped. 

"People who lie are bad people. So daddy's a liar?" 

"I don't know baby. But I need to find out. So if daddy comes to get you from school today, tell him you have to wait for me. Can you do that Shigure-kun." 

"Yes momma." 

"Alright here we are." Sakura said, she swung Shigure around and set him gently on his feet. 

"Momma?"

"Yes?" 

"I love you." 

"I love you more." she gave him a quick kiss. Shigure smiled, and ran into the school building. Sakura's eyes darkened and she quickly looked up at the closest building top. _That's strange I could have sworn someone was there. __**I know, We've felt that chakra before. **_Sakura nodded, and disappeared in a wave of cherry blossoms. 

XXX

Sakura walked up the steps of the Kazekage building. She was holding a bag full of food. It was almost time for lunch. She walked into the building. "Hello Sakura-sama." the woman behind the front desk said. 

"Is Gaara-kun in his office?" 

"No, I'm sorry, He's in a meeting. He will be out for awhile." 

"That's alright. I can wait for him, it won't be to long." Sakura said, walking up the stairs to the Kazekage's office. She opened the door, and put the bag on the desk, she sat down and played with some of the stuff on his desk. 

"Alright, where do I look first..." she mumbled, spinning around in the chair. "What was his name?" Sakura thought out loud. "Uchiha Itachi!" she quickly jumped out of the chair and started going through files. "Uchiha." she said, pulling out the files. "Uchiha, Sasuke... no... Uchiha Itachi!" Sakura sang happily as she pulled out the file. Sakura's eyes darkened as she read through the file. _Family murdered...S-class criminal... Leader of the Akatsuki. What is this guy, immortal?_

"Six years ago..." Sakura mumbled reading a report from a group of Kohona ninja. "Uchiha Itachi captured." Sakura's eyes widened. "Haruno Sakura!" 


	11. Shigure's first mission

If I Could Turn Back Time

Sakura stood silently looking at the folder. "Did you find what you were looking for?" Sakura dropped the folder and looked up into piercing red eyes.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked, she grabbed a kunai that Gaara had under his desk.

"I believe that your looking at my records." Sakura's eyes widened. _Then this is Uchiha Itachi... _Itachi took a step towards her. Sakura froze not being able to more, when he was almost to the desk she found her voice.

"What are you doing here, are you here to capture me again?" Sakura hissed.

"My dear you've got it all wrong. You came to me on free will. What information has been fed to you." Just as he finished talking the door opened.

"Will you stop biting me, un!" Deidara screamed, as he walked into the room with Shigure attached to his had. Shigure let go of Deidara and ran to Sakura.

"Mommy!" the small child cried. Sakura quickly grabbed him and held him close to her.

"It's okay baby." Sakura said. She looked up and glared at Itachi. "Why would you bring my son into this."

"Oh Sakura my dear. You haven't yet realized it. Gaara's not his father. I am." Sakura's eyes widened.

"How is that pos—."

"Haven't you ever wondered why you were out on a dangerous mission when you were pregnant. What kind of husband would do that, let alone the Kazekage. They erased all your memories. This isn't the first time they've done it. Come here." Itachi said.

Sakura placed Shigure behind the desk and slowly moved to stand in front of him. Sakura stared up into his sharingan eyes, her eyes widened and slowly darkened.

_Sakura sat their on the ground not caring who saw her cry. Everyone knew who she was: Billboard brow, forehead girl, pinky. They just found so many things to make fun of her for. She sniffled, hiding her eyes with her hands. She looked up feeling a shadow fall over her. It was an older kid, he must have been 5 years older then her. "Why are you crying?" he asked, binding down, he pulled her bangs away so he could see her face. _

"_T-t-they picked... on m-me..." she said, in a quite voice. "Why would they pick on you?" he asked. "Because I-I-I have a-a b-big f-forehead..." she said, letting out another sob. "Do you think you have a big forehead?" he asked. She shook her head no. "Then why do you care what other people think?" he asked. "I just want people to like me..." she said, wiping a couple tears from her face, noticing the kids that had played a trick on her coming back. _

"_What would you say if I told you I liked you?" he asked. Sakura looked down. The only people who had ever told her that they liked her where her parents. "I-I don't know..." she said. "Come on I'll walk you home..." he said standing up, he offered her his hand. She hesitated then took it. "So what's your name?" he asked, walking past the group of kids with Sakura close behind. "It's Haruno Sakura." she said. _

"_What a pretty name for such a lovely blossom." he said. Sakura smiled. "And what's your name?" she asked. "It's Uchiha Itachi." he smiled down at her. _

"_Ita-kun!" the bubble gum haired girl yelled, running down the street. Itachi stopped walking with him mother noticing the small girl. She tripped, falling on her face. "Oh my!" his mother said, with a surprise. Sasuke laughed. "Serves you right, forehead girl!" he yelled, laughing again. Itachi turned and glared at him little brother with his sharingan activated. Sasuke froze. _

_Itachi quickly walked to the girl helping her up. "Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" he asked. "Hai, Ita-kun!" Sakura smiled, not noticing the cuts she had gotten on her knees. "Now what was so important that you had to show me, Sakura-chan?" Itachi asked, with a small smile. "Look!" she said, pointing to the red ribbon that held her hair back. "I made another friend, her name is Ino!" Sakura smiled. _

"_I'm glad." he smiled back. "But your still my best friend, Ita-kun!" Sakura said, giving him a hug. He hugged her back. "I also wanted to know if you wanted to come and eat over at my house. My mommy said she wanted to meet you?!" Sakura asked, happily. "Let me go ask my mom." Itachi said, he turned and walked to him mother. Sakura smiled. _

_He fell backwards landing on the steeps to the apartment. "Sakura..." he hissed, glaring at her his sharingan activated. Sakura glared back at him. "What are you waiting for! For him to come back for you I doubt that will ever happen. He's forgotten about you. He never really loved you! That bastard Itachi was never capable of loving!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura slammed the door in his face, she locked the door. _

_She just stared at the door not sure of anything anymore. She just wanted to wake up. Sakura gasped hearing something move. She quickly turned around to run into blood red sharingan eyes. "It's nice to see you again." Sakura's eyes widened. "Blossom." he smirked._

_Sakura sat down against a small tree, still not in bloom yet. She sighed as she waited for Itachi to come and meet her. He was running late. Sakura quickly stood up hearing foot steps. "Itachi-kun!" she yelled happily. She ran up to him, hugging him. "Sakura-chan." he smiled._

_Sakura stepped back, her face was filled with shock as she looked down at the blood that covered the Uchiha's clothes. And the blood that was now on her hands from hugging him. "Ita-kun?" she asked. "I'm sorry, Blossom." he said, binding down. "But I have to leave." _

"_Leave what do you mean. You mean just going on a mission right?" Sakura asked, her face was horrified. Itachi looked at the ground. "Sakura. I did a bad thing. I promise that I'll come back for you when I think your ready." Itachi said. He undid a neckless he had around his neck with the Uchiha symbol on it. "I want you to keep this while I'm gone." Itachi said. _

_Sakura took it from him. She rubbed her eyes trying not to cry. It was already getting darker. "Ita-kun?" she asked. "Blossom do you love me?" he asked. Sakura gulped. "Of course I do!" Sakura said. "Then please wait for me—." he froze. He looked over his shoulder. "I have to go." he said, quickly. "Wait!" Sakura said. He looked down at her. She took off her bracelet. She handed it to him. _

"_You have to give it back to me." she said. "I will." he said. He bent down and gave her a kiss. "Good bye love." he said, Sakura shivered when a huge gust flew through the clearing. She opened her eyes only seeing a couple leaves fall from where Itachi once was. _

_The three flew from their spots and into the clearing. Sasuke went strait for the other Uchiha. And Naruto went for the fish Akatsuki. Sakura stood there. What should I do! Fight with Sasuke and Naruto or fight with the Akatsuki. __**Go and help Itachi! Cha!**__ Sakura took a deep breath and ran at Sasuke tackling him to the ground. "What the hell are you doing Sakura!" Sasuke yelled. _

_Sakura stood up. Itachi wrapped his arms around her waist. With a flick of the wrist he knocked her out. "Goodbye little brother." Itachi said, and they where gone._

"_What did he say?" she asked, standing up and walking over to him. Itachi looked down at her, his blood red sharingan turned to the normal dark blue color. "Ita-kun?" she asked. He wrapped his arms around her. "You made it in." he mumbled. "That's great!" she smiled up at him, expecting him to be smiling too. "Itachi? What's wrong?" she asked. He pulled her over to her bed and they both laid down for awhile. _

_Sakura knew not to say anything. He was thinking about something that had to be important. She turned on her side, and hugged him, laying her head on his chest. Her brought a hand up and gently stroked her pink hair. He sighed, and pulled her closer. "Itachi?" she mumbled. "I..." he didn't know how to say it. He didn't want to be weak anymore, but he felt he was already becoming weak. "I don't want you to get hurt." he mumbled. _

_Sakura sat up, and looked down at him. "You don't have to worry about me I'm a big girl now." she smiled, he forced a small smile on his face. Her face saddened. "When is my first mission?" she asked. "Have you marked a line through your forehead protector?" he asked. "No, not yet." she mumbled. "Good." he said. "What do you mean good?" she asked. "You'll need it for your first mission." he said. She looked at him surprised. "Let's just go to bed right now. I'll tell you the details tomorrow." he said, pulling her back down on the bed with him. Itachi smirked hearing her squeak when he rolled on top of her. He smiled, and kissed her passionately._

_Tsunade's face looked horrified. She looked at Sakura and then back down at the paper. "Sakura I found out what is wrong with you..." Tsunade said. Sakura smiled, maybe she could get check out of the hospital soon. Sasuke and Naruto looked over. "I think the boys should leave." Tsunade said. "It's fine, their my best friends." Sakura smiled. Tsunade gulped. "Sakura did they rape you their?" Tsunade asked. _

_Sakura's eyes widened. "What do you mean, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked. "The test say that your pregnant." Tsunade said. Sakura's eyes widened. She put her hands on her chest. "So I'll ask you again, Sakura were you raped?" Tsunade asked. Sakura stood up and ran to the nearest trash can and throw up. Now she really felt sick. What's Itachi going to say!_

"_So what are you hiding from me?" he asked. God how come he can always see when we're lying... __**Because he's a freak... but still hot...**__ Sakura rolled her eyes. "Well... um...I'm you know..." Sakura said, trying not to look at him in the eyes. "I don't know that's why I asked, Sakura." he said. She gulped and looked up at him. "Well, you see I guess oh gosh look at the time you should probubly be leaving..." Sakura said, standing up. "Sakura." Itachi said, pulling her back onto the couch. _

_Sakura sighed. What was she supposed to do just plan out say it. Yeah I'm pregnant with your kid. That's be great. "Well... you promise you won't be mad at me...?" she asked. Itachi looked down at her his eyes softening, changing from sharingan to the normal blueish black. "I promise." he said. Sakura took a deep breath. "Itachi... I'm... I'm—." Sakura was stopped from the pounding noise on the door. "Sakura-chan! It is I Rock Lee! My beautiful blossom open the door!" _

_Itachi stared at her. "I'll be back later tonight." he said, he gave her a quick peck on the forehead and was gone._

_Sakura gulped. "I'm pregnant." she said. "WHAT?!" Kisame yelled. "Hush!" Sakura yelled, covering his mouth. "It's with Itachi's-." Kisame started. "Of course it is." Sakura hissed. "Alright... I can't promise you I won't tell the others but I promise I won't tell Itachi. I'll let you do that." Kisame said. "Thanks Kisame." Sakura said. She jumped hearing a knock on her door. "I'll see you later." Kisame said, and then was gone. _

_Sakura sighed, as she opened the office door of the Hokage. "You wanted to see me?" she asked. "Yes." Tsunade said, from her desk. Sakura sat down. "The Kazekage has requested that you go to Suna and get away from Leaf for awhile." Tsunade said. "But Tsunade!" Sakura protested. "Sakura. I think it's for the best. You need some time away from here." Tsunade said. _

_Sakura looked down at her hands. "How long?" Sakura asked. Tsunade looked at her. "How long do I have to stay their?" Sakura asked. "For at least a year." Tsunade said. Sakura sighed. "Alright." she said, standing up. "You'll be staying at the Kazekage's home. He already knows about the baby. I'll be sending Shikamaru and Naruto every two weeks to check on you. And I'll let Ino, Tenten, and Hinata visit every once and awhile." Tsunade said, as Sakura went to leave. _

"_When will I be leaving?" she asked. "Tonight at 5. Temari and Kankuro will be with you on your way their." Tsunade said. _

_She jumped a little feeling something warm touch her. She looked over to see Itachi laying next to her. She smiled, and hugged him. "I missed you." she mumbled taking in the scent he had. He smelled like apples and cinnamon. _

"_So what did you need to tell me?" he asked. Sakura quickly stud up. "I was hoping that you would forget about that." she said, walking to the other side of the room. "Why would I forget something that is bothering you?" he asked, getting up and walking over to her. "Please just tell me what's wrong?" he asked. _

_Sakura took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." she said, closing her eyes. She waited for a moment, she heard a load thump. She opened her eyes, waiting to see an angry Itachi, but instead she found a fainted Itachi. "Sakura?" there was a knock on the door. "Ah!" Sakura's eyes widened. "What was that noise?" It was Temari. "Uh... One moment!" Sakura yelled. _

_Sakura grabbed Itachi's legs and dragged him to the bed. She lifted up the sheet. She looked under. Damn not enough room!__** Hurry up! Temari's going to open the door!**__ Sakura grabbed Itachi's legs, and made her way to the bathroom. "Sakura what are you doing?!" Temari yelled. "I'm naked don't come in!" Sakura yelled. She turned on the shower and throw Itachi into the bathtub. She heard the door opened. _

_She shut the shower certain and took her clothes off as fast as she could. She turned the shower on. Having cold water fall on her. She had to stop her self from screaming. Temari walked into the bathroom. "What are you doing?" Temari asked. Sakura opened the shower certain a little bit. She kicked Itachi's side, trying to move him so she wouldn't fall. _

_His eyes opened, he was about to say something, but Sakura kicked him again. "I'm taking a shower, silly." Sakura said. "Okay. I almost have dinner done soon so hurry up." Temari said. Sakura waited tell she heard Temari shut the door to her bedroom. Sakura took a deep breath, and slipped, falling on top of Itachi._

"_Good job Itachi!" Sakura hissed. "Temari almost found you." Her eyes widened when warm lips brushed against her's. She closed her eyes feeling her self be lifted up and pushed up against the wall. "So I'm going to be a father?" he asked. Sakura nodded slowly. He smiled, a true smile. He pressed his forehead up against her's. "I love you." he said. Sakura laughed a little._

"_Sakura wake up?" Sakura opened the bedroom door to see an angry looking Gaara. _

"_Yes?" she asked. _

_Gaara walked towards her, pushing her further into the room. He shut the door behind him, locking it. Sakura gulped. _

"_What?" she asked. Gaara still walked forward. Sakura slowly walked backwards she gasped feeling the edge of the bed hit her knees. She fell backwards landing on the bed. Gaara picked her up and threw her further on the bed. She was about to push her self up when she felt a warm body push them self on her. "Gaara what are—" Her eyes widened when warm lips brushed against her's. _

"_You said you loved me." Gaara said._

"_I lied." _

"_You told me that you loved me!" Gaara yelled. Sakura's body shivered with fear. "And now your telling me that you lied." his voice was low and angry. Sakura gasped when she felt his hand come in contact with her face. "And now your pregnant!" Sakura's eyes started to tear up. Gaara moved away from her. "Did you like it when he touched you, Sakura-chan." He asked cupping her face. _

_Sakura let a small sob. Gaara pushed her down on the bed and bit down on her neck, leaving a painful welt. "Did you ask him to stop Blossom?" Gaara asked, ripping the black tank top off. Sakura gasped covering her chest up. _

"_And when he took your virginity who's name did you call out?" _

"_Gaa-kun—." His hand made contact with her face. _

"_I loved you damn it! I still love you! That should have been me that had you in there bed. Not some Akatsuki bastard! Damn it Sakura!" He pinned her hands above her head. "I love you." he cried, tears made there way down his face._

_Sakura shook with fear, she was terrified that he would try and kill the baby or worse her. "I love you." his hands loosened, and he laid his head on her chest. "I love you, Sakura." his eyes slowly shut. Sakura moved her hands down and touch his dark red hair. _

"_I'm sorry Gaara I don't love you anymore."_

"_Itachi." Sakura cried. She held onto him not wanting to let go. _

"_It's alright Sakura... I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." he said. He picked her up bridle style and laid her down on the bed. He slowly rubbed small circles on her slowly plumping tummy. A loud slam was heard, Sakura quickly jumped up from the bed. "I need to go." Itachi said, he quickly kissed her. "I love you." he said, and was gone. _

Sakura's eyes went back to normal. She left out a shocked gasp, and slowly fell to her knees. "All this time..." she chocked out, tears streaming down her face. "All this time... Shigure." she quickly turned around to see her child staring at her. "Shigure come to momma."

The small boy quickly ran to his mother. "Momma... why are you crying?" he asked.

"Honey, daddy lied to you, he lied to us... baby he's not your real father... this man is." Sakura said, looking up at Itachi. He turned off his sharingan to look down at him child. He bent down and picked the small boy up.

"We have the same hair." Shigure said, "and the same eyes." his eyes flashed the deep crimson red. Sakura gasped. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you mama, da— the Kazekage told me I had to keep it a secret from you." Shigure said.

"Only five and he can turn on his sharingan all ready. That's amazing, un." Deidara said. A scream was heard from out side and the two turned to look to the door. Itachi quickly activated his sharingan. He placed Shigure down on the floor and walked to Sakura.

"My blossom, can you still act for me?" Itachi asked. Sakura nodded understanding what had to be done.

"Shigure listen to mommy, we are going to act like none of this ever happened. So when Kazekage talks to you, you still need to call him daddy. Can you do that?" Sakura asked. Shigure nodded.

"Shigure..." Itachi said. Shigure looked up at his real father. "This is your first real mission as a ninja." Shigure nodded, his eyes trying to turn hard, but he couldn't. "And Sakura... I missed you so much." Itachi said, giving her a small peck on the lips. Sakura felt her insides turn.

"I missed you too... Ita-kun." Sakura smiled. The door swung open to revel an angry looking Gaara. Gaara glared at Itachi, and ran forward.

"Gaa-kun!" Sakura yelled, tears in her eyes. Itachi quickly disappeared along with Deidara. Gaara ran to Sakura's side. "I was so scared Gaara!" Sakura cried into her arms.

"What happened?"

"I came in the office to bring you lunch, I thought I could wait for you and we could eat together. But when I got here that man was in here, looking through your files. He threatened to kill Shigure! Gaara I was so scared!" Sakura yelled, burring her face in his shoulder.

"It's alright Sakura-chan... I keep you and Shigure safe no matter what."

**A/N**

**Okay... I'm sorry... I'm a lazy loser that takes way to long to update... But here it its chapter 11... Ta da! ;;; Anyway I'm **_**hopefully**_** going to have the next chapter up soon. It will probubly be maybe one or two more chapters left... and once again... I'm really sorry it took so long. And I just realized today I left you guys at a cliff hanger. That shit must have really sucked... so yeah... I hope you liked it...**

**-Sakura. **


	12. If I could turn back time

**If I Could Turn Back Time**

It had been one week since Itachi had made himself known to Suna. Sakura and Shigure acted as if nothing had happened, and so far Gaara hadn't thought anything of it. Sakura stood over the kitchen stove, stirring the soup that she was making for Shigure and herself. Gaara had been sent to Kohona for a conference with the Hokage.

Sakura had told him that she would feel safer if her and Shigure stayed in the city instead of moving about. She poured some soup in a bowl and handed it to Shigure, she then placed her own bowl down. Temari walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Alright, I'm heading out to the Kazekage tower." Temari said, walking out of the front door. Sakura blew on some of her soup before putting it into her mouth. Sakura looked up seeing Itachi now sitting down in a chair at the table.

"Daddy!" Shigure yelled, standing up. He hugged the Uchiha and made his way back to eating his soup.

"Tonight." he said, looking at Sakura.

"Shigure once your done eating I want you to go and pack anything that you need." Sakura said. Shigure nodded, he quickly finished his soup, and ran up the stairs to his room. Sakura looked over at Itachi. "Are you sure tonight is good?" Sakura asked.

"Everything has already been put into action. By tomorrow morning you will be back where you belong." Itachi said, standing up. Sakura stood up and walked over to him. Her small arms went around his frame.

"I missed you." she said, she looked up at him.

"You have no idea how bad I missed you, Blossom. Every day I watched you, with him. I watched our son be raised by a lie. I'm sorry that you've been put through all of this." he said. He buried his face in her hair.

"I love you..." Sakura said.

"I love you too." Itachi said, pulling away he kissed her lightly on the lips. "I'll be back later tonight." and then he was gone. Kankuro walked through the front door.

"Hey Sakura-chan. I got a letter from Gaara. He said he should be back by tomorrow afternoon." Kankuro said.

"That's wonderful!" Sakura said happily, as she washed the dishes.

XXX

Sakura walked slowly down the hallway. She opened the door to Shigure's room, and walked in shutting it behind her. "Shigure.." Sakura whispered, as she walked over to the bed.

"Momma?" Shigure asked, whipping the sleep from his eyes.

"Come on baby..." Sakura said, helping the small boy out of his bed. "Here put some clothes on." she pulled out and long sleeve shirt from his dresser and helped him put it on. She pulled out a pair of pants and handed it to him. He put his pants on and grabbed his shoes putting them on also. "Here put this coat on." Shigure put the coat on and the two of them stepped to the window. "Ready?"

Shigure nodded. "Momma..?" Sakura turned to look at her son. "I love you."

"I love you too." And the two of them made there wait to the gates. Sakura put her hand out stopping Shigure from moving any father. They waited until the perfect time to move through the gates. Sakura picked Shigure up, and then they where gone in a swirl of cherry blossoms.

They stood on the out skirts of the forest that would lead to Kohona. Sakura froze hearing something behind them. She turned around kunai in hand. "It's just me Sakura." Itachi said. Sakura lowered her weapon. "We need to move."

XXX

Sakura hummed a small tune as she worked in the small kitchen that she had known to love in the month that she had moved back to the Akatsuki compound. "Momma!" Shigure smiled, walking into the kitchen. His face had dirt caked on it. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Go wash up. Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes. Make sure you tell everyone else." Sakura said, as she turned back to working on the dinner she was cooking. She jumped feeling warm arms wrap around her but quickly melted.

"What are you cooking?" Itachi ask, giving a small kiss to her neck.

"Dinner." Sakura smiled. "How did Shigure do with his training?"

"He's doing great. I'm so proud of him." Itachi said, moving to the counter.

"Where is everyone?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I think Tobi and Deidara should be home soon from a mission. They should be here any minute actually. And Kisame is in his room... doing Kisame things." Itachi said.

"We're home, un!" Deidara yelled, walking into the kitchen.

"Tobi's home Sakura-chan!" Tobi yelled, happily. Sakura smiled.

"Well, good your home in time for dinner. Go wash up." Sakura said, pulling a pot out of the stove. Deidara walked over to the pot and tried to taste some of the food. Sakura smacked him over the head with a spoon.

"Get your nasty hands out of my food." Sakura said, as she smacked him again. Deidara glared at her as Tobi and Deidara walked out of the room. Sakura smiled, as she placed the food on the table. "Foods ready!!" she yelled.

Deidara and Kisame fought over who was going to get into the room first. Shigure slipped under the two older men, and went to his seat. A smile on his face. Tobi tried the same thing only to have Deidara and Kisame to fall on top of him. "Get off of Tobi!" Tobi cried, trying to push Kisame off of him. Sakura rolled her eyes and sat down at her seat. Itachi smirked from his seat.

The three Akatsuki members sat down at the table. "What do you say boys?" Sakura said, glaring.

"Thank you." they all said, and started to eat.

XXX

Itachi laid in his bed, reading a book. He looked up hearing the bathroom door opened. Sakura walked out in her pajamas, still drying her hair, with a white towel. She smiled at him, as she put her towel in the dirty clothes hamper. Itachi looked back down at his book, and flipped a page.

Sakura walked over to the bed, and sat down. She moved closer to Itachi, taking his arm and wrapping it around her. She laid her head on his shoulder, as he turned another page. Itachi closed the book and placed it on the night stand. A knock came to the door.

"Come in." Sakura said. Shigure walked into the room.

"Can I come sleep with you guys tonight?" he asked. Sakura looked up at Itachi.

"Come on." Itachi said. Shigure smiled, and quickly ran over to the bed jumping on it. He snuggled up to him mom, and laid on her lap.

"Night... mama... night dad." Shigure said.

"Night baby." Sakura smiled.

"Night Shigure." Itachi said, moving a piece of his sons hair behind his ear. Sakura smiled, when she could hear Shigure snoring.

"He's so cute." Sakura smiled. Itachi smiled, and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Sakura... if you could turn back time would you?"

"If I could turn back time and be with Sasuke or Gaara..." She thought for a moment. "Then no. The only place I want to be is with you and Shigure." Sakura smiled, kissing Itachi.

"Good, because I don't know what I would do with out you."

**A/N**

**Alright! It's finally finished!! YAY!! I hoped you guys enjoyed it. Even though I know I made you guys wait so long before. But here it is the end. **

**-Sakura**


	13. Just so ya know

Hi everyone. I know it has been a long time since Ive updated any of my stories, but I am currently working on revising most of my fics. I hope this makes all of you very happy. lol. so with in the next week or two I should either have a new chapter up or a revision to one of my priveous fics that have been complete :D


End file.
